brandonrogersfandomcom-20200214-history
Dean Martin Shaft
Martin Shaft is a main character in Theater Class serving as the main antagonist of the first season. He's a dean at Valley Village Community College and is a corrupt school official seeking to have the theater class shut down and disbanded over personal grudges. He's portrayed by Tony Rogers. Background Martin Shaft was originally born in Albonia before moving to Akron, Ohio and becoming a dean at Valley Village Community College. At some point in his life, he had a son named Jason Roger Lee who made acting a career and traveled to perform theater during the summer of an unknown year. Shaft thought that theater was a stupid sport and warned his son against going, but allowed him to go of his own free will. Roger died in a stage accident however and this horrified Shaft so much that he developed a hatred towards theater as a whole. Theater Class Martin Shaft first appears in the episode Pilot, the first episode of the series, where he's interviewing with Alex Rimmer. Because of Rimmer's age, 24, he's the youngest instructor the college has employeed and doubts his abilities as a theater teacher, but hires him regardless. Shaft appears once more in the second episode, Confiscation, where he has to deal with an incident between Mr. Rimmer and Mason Lucas after Mason's dog was brought in and was accidently killed in a woodchipper by Oliver Hamilton who hit it to get the dog off of Mr. Rimmer after it was seen biting his ear. Dean Shaft hears them arguing and states that Mr. Rimmer cannot be fired since Mason violated safety rules by bringing his dog into the classroom, thus keeping Rimmer's job. In Teamwork, Mr. Shaft appears at the beginning where he's confronted by Mr. Rimmer who's angry that he's done nothing in response to the school newspaper making insulting articles about the class and damaging their reputation. Mr. Shaft says that he has no affiliation with them and when Mr. Rimmer finds it unacceptable and knocks his tissue box off his desk, he looks at him and says that he wonders who's really running the theater class. When Mr. Rimmer asks if he's read the school newspaper, Mr. Shaft says yes and says that it's all true. Mr. Shaft is mentioned in Bye Mitzvah where he says that he and the school board will fire Mr. Rimmer if CiCi Lofte manages to gain enough signatures on a petition to have him fired. She does this as a means of getting him fired due to his incompetance at teaching and her belief that he's an insult to theater and creative minds as a whole and will stay in Akrin, Ohio if the petition succeedes. At the end of the episode, he's informed by his hired agent, Marlena Lewton, to dig up dirt on Mr. Rimmer and he laughs in joy after hearing that Mr. Rimmer had alcohol and a religious themed party in his class, which both violate school rules, and is happy knowing that he has evidence to fire Mr. Rimmer and compliments Marlena by saying that he underestimated her abilities. He then says he wants Marlena in the class as a student as reassurance and that CiCi's petition was just a plan b. He then keeps her in line by reminding her of why she's working for him. In Show and Tell, Marlena follows Shaft's orders and is officially registered as a student of Rimmer's Theater 1A class, much to Rimmer's dismay. After hearing that he'd keep everyone in the class for show and tell even if there's a fire, Mr. Shaft conducts a fire drill and Alex keeps everyone locked in the classroom except Mason Lucas since he left earlier to find CiCi and get here to stay. The event becomes a disaster and everyone breaks out of the class after scorpions and a python snake that Oliver owned were let loose and the class was damaged in a fire. Mr. Shaft walks out to confront Mr. Rimmer on his actions and after he lied about what happened, but Karen Shou reveals the truth about what he did. After saying that he was at the edge of dealing with Mr. Rimmer, he says that he's fired, but Mr. Rimmer quits at the same time, but he leaves regardless and Rimmer leaves the campus immediately. In Shafted, Mr. Shaft has Mr. Rimmer replaced with Miss Ballwinger as the substitute teacher of the class and congraduates Marlena and her efforts, but fires her immediately citing that without Mr. Rimmer, her paycheck was just another budget on the school's payroll and she has no use for him anymore. He then blackmails her by saying that he ignored a DUI order and would bring it up if she didn't comply. Marlena gets up to leave, but he asks that Linda Starford be brought to his office. Linda comes and he says that it's pointless to keep her in the class because of how her grades have been dropping and that next week he'd have to "trim the fat". Linda gets defensive and gets onto the fact that he's trying to shut down the theater class. Shaft get's more confrontational and when Linda asks if he's trying to pocket the school's funds, he says that he might and how it be cheaper to keep a substitute around. Unbenounst to Shaft, Linda had recorded the whole conversation and Marlena uses it as evidence against him and bribes him into giving her and Mr. Rimmer's jobs back. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Theater Class Characters Category:Antagonists